


The Madness of Viscount Voldemort

by YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vocaloid
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/pseuds/YumeNoTsuzuki





	The Madness of Viscount Voldemort

_"Now, shall we dance?"_

_Today again a beautiful young man comes to me  
That smiling you will become my new favourite_

Harry stands at the doorstep, staring at the beautiful face before him, feeling his free will being crushed and replaced with a compulsion to follow this beautiful man's wishes.

_A forbidden deal with the devil, this power placed in my hands  
All the men that look at me are falling enchanted_

Voldemort smiles to himself. This lovely young man was his.  
'Oh, Harry, how long have I been waiting for this?” he says gently.

_With the power to charm men  
The man, to the basement of the mansion where he lives alone  
Brings one by one the young men he likes  
Building up his harem_

_The taste of libido that hid poison, the pleasure of the blade that cut  
Blood and sweat mixed together, turn before long into drops of purple  
Once the clothes come off, there’s no return to reality_

Voldemort scrapes the blade along the boy's back, entranced by the beautiful noises he makes, writhing underneath him. He enters the warm body and loses himself to the frantic movement of his new lover.

_[Serial disappearances of young males throughout England – Missing Persons List, Vol. 1  
Cedri Diggory: 20, auror  
Draco Malfoy: 18, aristorat  
Sirius Black: 32, unemployed  
Seamus Finnigan: 18, fortune teller  
Fred Weasley: 22, joke shop owner  
George Weasley: 22, joke shop owner  
Neville Longbottom: 20, herbologist  
Colin Creevey: 16, baker  
Remus Lupin: 32, unemployed]_

_My old portraits were burned; I abandoned my past self  
I want to forget that face that everyone ridiculed and laughed at_

Voldemort watches as all evidence of Tom Marvolo Riddle is burnt away.

_I kiss the lovely boy as I embrace him  
He was my worst enemy, one that made a fool out of me_

Harry complies easily, Voldemort tasting his lips slowly, savouring the taste.  
Never will Harry again raise his wand at him.

_From a certain day on, the young men from all over the country  
One by one, they became lost without notice  
Some were husbands; some lost their sons  
And didn’t know what to do_

_The tone of libido dyed in darkness; an infinite passion without stop  
Illusions, the understanding of everything; I am no longer a person  
Doing depravities in defiance of God, this is the night of madness I wished for_

Voldemort kisses all over Harry's body, marking the skin, claiming it. He finally has that which he longed for since he first laid his eyes on the beautiful boy. Now noone can stop him, he has everything he has ever wished for.

_[Serial disappearances of young males in England – Missing Persons List, Vol. 2_

_Viktor Krum: 21, Quidditch player  
Theodre Nott: 18, unspeakable  
Blaise Zabini: 18, beautician  
Barty Crouch Jr.: 32, spy  
Charlie Weasley: 24, Dragon tamer  
Terry Boot: 18, journalist  
Rodolphus LeStrange: 35, unemployed  
Randolph Burrow: 20, quidditch player  
Rabastan LeStrange: 36, duelling teacher]_

_Today again a beautiful young man comes to me  
Come into my embrace, let’s dance in this harem  
After you approach me, I hold you close with a smile; in that instant  
Suddenly there is a sharp pain and blood dyes my chest_

Voldemort looks up and sees brilliant red hair slip from under the wig.  
“You stole Harry from me, now you will die.” Ginny says, fire in her eyes.

_A young woman that searched for her lost love  
She found out his whereabouts: the mansion where the devil dwelled  
The young woman disguised as a man approached the devil  
And stabbed him in the chest with a blade_

Ginny had been looking for her Harry for 3 years, now they would be reunited.

_Pierced by the blade that hid poison  
I collapsed in that place  
Blood and sweat mixed together, are turning before long into drops of purple  
My arts broken, the young men all came to their senses and fled the mansion  
The last one that left the mansion looked at me for just a second  
It was my old enemy....Wait!_

Harry lingers, looking at Voldemort with sad eyes. He never hated the man, he probably could've loved him if the other hadn't subdued him with magic against his will. It was this betrayal that Harry hated the most.

_I haven't told yet that I love you_

Voldemort breathes his last, surrounded by darkness, clutching his chest with a hand stained with purple blood. Alone.


End file.
